The present invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of basis material decomposition and representation of diagnostic imaging data.
Exemplary diagnostics devices comprise x-ray systems, magnetic resonance (MR) systems, ultrasound systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, positron emission tomography (PET) systems, ultrasound, nuclear medicine, and other types of imaging systems. Typically, in CT imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” shall include anything capable of being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately produces an image.
Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry opening within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom.
Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy. Each scintillator discharges light energy to a photodiode adjacent thereto. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.
An exemplary CT imaging system comprises an energy discriminating (ED), multi energy (ME), and/or dual energy (DE) CT imaging system that may be referred to as an EDCT, MECT, and/or DE-CT imaging system. The EDCT, MECT, and/or DE-CT imaging system in an example is configured to be responsive to different x-ray spectra. For example, a conventional third generation CT system acquires projections sequentially at different peak kilovoltage (kVp) level, which changes the peak and spectrum of energy of the incident photons comprising the emitted x-ray beams. Two scans in an example are acquired—either (1) back-to-back sequentially in time where the scans require two rotations around the subject, or (2) interleaved as a function of the rotation angle requiring one rotation around the subject, in which the tube operates at 80 kVp and 160 kVp potentials. Special filters in an example are placed between the x-ray source and the detector such that different detector rows collect projections of different x-ray energy spectra. The special filters that shape the x-ray spectrum in an example can be used for two scans that are acquired either back to back or interleaved. Energy sensitive detectors in an example are used such that each x-ray photon reaching the detector is recorded with its photon energy.
Exemplary ways to obtain the measurements comprise: (1) scan with two distinctive energy spectra, and (2) detect photon energy according to energy deposition in the detector. EDCT/MECT/DE-CT provides energy discrimination and material characterization. For example, in the absence of object scatter, the system derives the behavior at any other energy based on the signal from two regions of photon energy in the spectrum: the low-energy and the high-energy portions of the incident x-ray spectrum. In an exemplary energy region of medical CT, two physical processes dominate the x-ray attenuation: (1) Compton scatter and the (2) photoelectric effect. The detected signals from two energy regions provide sufficient information to resolve the energy dependence of the material being imaged. Furthermore, detected signals from the two energy regions provide sufficient information to determine the relative composition of an object composed of two hypothetical materials.
The conventional basis material decomposition (BMD) algorithm is based on the concept that, in the energy region for medical CT, the x-ray attenuation of any given material can be represented by a proper density mix of two other materials with distinct x-ray attenuation properties, referred to as the basis materials. The BMD algorithm computes two CT images that represent the equivalent density of one of the basis materials based on the measured projections at high and low x-ray photon energy spectra, respectively. Since a material density is independent of x-ray photon energy, these images are approximately free of beam-hardening artifacts. An operator can choose the basis material to target a certain material of interest, for example, to enhance the image contrast.
An exemplary previous discussion of BMD and analysis of a relation of the x-ray attenuation to effective Z or effective atomic number employed approximate formulas that allow insufficient precision in data prediction other than in cases where pure elements are measured, such as through employment of constrained iteration, polynomial approximations, or calibration with real materials. The resulting error in the formulation is significant when very small differences in atomic number are sought such as where delta Z is a fraction of an atomic number. Furthermore, existing algorithms for the decomposition of energy sensitive data into density and effective Z are mathematically unstable. For materials with very small density such as approaching zero or air, the atomic number is undefined. This fact causes numerical instability resulting in high noise for typical techniques.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a system and method that enhances accuracy and/or precision for computing the density and effective atomic number in diagnostic x-ray CT.